fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Rot and Rise/Issue 3
In her dreams, Alice heard a shriek. It sounded strangely familiar. Blood spurted around everywhere, and covered her view. As she wiped the fluid away from her eyes, she saw a shadow in front of her. It screamed and screamed like a blue jay alerting other birds. To stop the noise, Alice walked towards the shadow and tried to embrace her like a friend. When she held onto it, the shadow dissapeared in a flash of black smoke. "Miss... miss?" asked Alice, confused. The atmosphere was dark and gloomy, and the blood kept flowing below her. One final shriek startled her, and she fell onto the red, thick fluid. Alice started to sink on it like a stone on quicksand. She tried to swim out, but it was impossible. The screams continued going. The girl started to panic, and it was harder and harder to breathe. "A-Are you okay, Alice? You seem concerned" asked Mr. Damon. Alice was awake, and sweating like a tired horse. He stroked his wet hair and straightened his shirt. "Was it one of those bad dreams again?" -"Yeah, they just keep happening. I can't stop thinking about them. Hell, sometimes I know they're gonna happen, but I still freak out when I get them" answered Alice, breathing heavily. -"Are you still dreaming about Eileen? It's starting to worry me. You didn't even know her well" said the teacher. -"I know I didn't, but I'm still terrified. I mean, yes, I saw her die and get eaten by her own daughter, and that was fucking scary, but what scares me the most is that the same thing happened to the whole school. Most of them are out there, walking with their guts spilled and eating other people. It's... freaky" responded Alice, worried about her nightmares. Mr. Damon sighed and smiled, walking towards the window. Outside, the corpses still roamed around and ate everything they saw. There were no humans in sight anymore, except for Alice. It was worrying to think about how after knowing a once busy town and a once busy school, they saw no one outside anymore. No children on the playground. No mothers waiting for their sons in the parking lot. No teachers carrying coffee and donuts by the hallway. It was all being eaten right now. Alice was startled by a bell outside. It rang loud and clear. "What? Is that the alarm? Shit, open the door!" screamed Alice, jumping off the desk where she was sitting. From the small window on the door, she could see two people standing on the doorway. One was a rather handsome man, with a shaggy beard and a beanie on his head. He had an axe on his hand, and wore a large coat. He looked tired and absent-minded. Next to him stood a Latino woman with a mole next to her lips. She had greasy hair and pretty, big eyes. She wore a small bolero and a blue shirt. She had a look of concern on her face. Quickly, Alice ran to the door and opened it wide. Both survivors smiled. They walked into the room and felt at home. -"Where do you guys come from?" asked Alice, curiously. It was strange to see other people in a situation so miserable. -"It's been hell out there, sugar. Those damn corpses started feedin' on us all, and damn, is that fucking sad. Watching you family eat other people, or even you? That's in-fucking-sane. Plus, look at my fire axe. I had saved for emergencies, and what happens? Corpses start eatin' people all around! Now it's all covered in their brain shit" said the man, wiping the dirt on his axe with the desk he sat on. The woman next to him simply nodded. Cast *Alice *Mr. Damon *Eileen (Mentioned) *Rob *Juana Deaths None. Category:Rot and Rise Category:Issues Category:Rot and Rise Issues Category:Juan